Friday Fell from the Sky
by Miss Megz
Summary: Just a little songfic with pairing for everyone. Rated T for the use of minor language. All pairing are hetero pairings.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this song

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this song!

_Thoughts_

**Lyrics**

"Speech"

Inuyasha sat in a tree looking at the stars with Kikyo underneath him. Naraku was dead and Kagome and Inuyasha went their separate ways…sort of. They still saw each other but it was strained. He was happy with Kikyo and Kagome was nice enough to even wish for Kikyo not to be an undead corpse.

"It's beautiful tonight isn't it Inuyasha?" Kikyo suddenly asked.

"It is," he agreed and looked down at her to see her smiling slightly at him. He felt warm suddenly and leaped down and sat next to her to watch as the meteor shower started. He wrapped an arm around Kikyo and both sat and watched the falling stars.

**I don't care if Monday's blue**

**Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too**

**Thursday, I don't care about you**

**It's Friday, I'm in love**

**Monday you can fall apart**

**Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart**

**Thursday doesn't even start**

**It's Friday, I'm in love**

There they were on the hill near Kaede's village waiting for the meteor shower. "Are you sure it's tonight Sango?" Miroku asked and went to steal a feel of her rear.

"I'm sure. Kagome said it would be tonight," Sango replied and shifted her arm to block his access to her ass. Miroku gave a defeated sigh and looked up when he heard Sango gasp. The shower had started and it stunned Sango for a moment. He reached around again but this time it was not to grab a feel but to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Sango was surprised but smiled, it felt nice. Together they watched the shower.

**Saturday, wait**

**Sunday always comes too late**

**But Friday never hesitates**

**I don't care if Monday's black**

**Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack**

**Thursday, never looking back**

**It's Friday, I'm in love**

Koga was on a cliff edge with Ayame pretty much superglued to his side. He had given up Kagome and decided that he would honor his promise to Ayame. She was beginning to grow on him and had proven more than once to be a woman worthy of being his wife.

"Why are we out here Koga?" She asked and looked over at him with slight impatience.

"It's a surprise," he answered shortly and pointed to the sky, "just keep watching the sky." Ayame was a little put off by this but did as she was told. The shower started and Ayame could only stare at the sky for a moment before pulling Koga closer to her.

"I like it," she smiled, "not as good as the lunar rainbow but just as nice."

"Glad you like it," he muttered and watched the sky and for once didn't think about the woman he had lost to a certain someone.

**Monday you can hold your head**

**Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed**

**Oh Thursday watch the walls instead**

**It's Friday, I'm in love**

**Saturday, wait**

**Sunday always comes too late**

**But Friday never hesitates**

Rin was picking grass impatiently with Shippo getting just as impatient. Jaken was getting annoying because he kept telling them to sit still. It was getting to futile effort but the children did their best and began playing to help pass the time until the meteor shower started. Rin had no clue what that was but she had been assured it was a good and beautiful thing. Shippo had done most of the assuring because Jaken wasn't too sure himself.

"You two sit still! It will start soon and you two will miss it!" Jaken jumped up and down as he scolded the two kids. Finally the shower started and Rin and Shippo were still as they watched until Rin gave him a peck on the cheek. Shippo turned bright red and the playing resumed as the stars fell to the earth.

**Dressed up to the eyes**

**It's a wonderful surprise**

**To see your shoes and your spirits rise**

**Throwing out your frown**

**And just smiling at the sound**

**As sleek as a shriek**

**Spinning round and round**

**Always take a big bite**

**It's such a gorgeous sight**

**To see you eat in the middle of the night**

**You can never get enough**

**Enough of this stuff**

**It's Friday, I'm in love**

Kagome cuddled up against the soft fluff of the dog demon lord as they waited for the meteor shower to begin. They were away from Rin, Shippo, and Jaken so they could enjoy the shower in peace. Kagome had realized and come to terms that Inuyasha would never love her as much as he loved Kikyo, but just as she was about to give up hope at love, a certain demon came into view. Neither was quite sure how they ended up being together but neither really cared anymore. _I think the first time I realized his feelings was when he didn't use force to get Koga away. I could see it in his eyes_ she thought happily and snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru. Touching was still something foreign to him but for Kagome he tolerated it.

"Aren't you excited Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she glanced up at him as he tossed silver locks back over his shoulder.

"No," he replied shortly.

Kagome mocked hurt, "you asshole," she nudged him in the arm and giggled a little. Sesshoumaru himself let out a sound suspiciously like a chuckle and looked at her.

"You bring out the worst in me priestess," he commented and pulled her closer to him, "not that that is necessarily a bad thing." Kagome sighed happily. She would have never guessed that Sesshoumaru could make her so happy. The shower started and both watched in ease as rocks fell from the sky.

**I don't care if Monday's blue**

**Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too**

**Thursday, I don't care about you**

**It's Friday, I'm in love**

And all over Japan everyone watched with that special someone as something magical happened and there wasn't a single person out of them who would have wished for anything else.

**Monday you can fall apart**

**Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart**

**Thursday doesn't even start **

**It's Friday, I'm in love**

The song is Friday I'm in Love by The Cure.

Sorry I haven't done anything recently my beloved fans! I keep meaning to update but can't seem to get around to it!


End file.
